The research is divided into two major categories. 1. Studies on the physical properties of DNA and its interactions with ions and proteins. The principal technique that is used is streaming linear dichroism. Projects currently underway are compaction of DNA into small particles with polyamines as a simulation of the phage packaging problem, studies on the changes and physical properties of DNA associated with the binding of small ions, polyamines, proteins, etc. 2. Investigations of the changes in physical properties of phage T4 lysozyme which are induced by point mutations. This is part of a collaborative program of study of the mutants of T4 lysozyme. The other investigators are: Matthews (X-ray structure), Dahlquist (enzyme mechanism), and Streisinger (genetics).